Growing up into Puberty
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Ash decided to get a team the EASY way as she intends on training the whole year before the Johto League Silver Conference. But between training Pokémon and Saving Legendaries and the world, can she make it to the Conference? Sequel to ADB r-18


In which Nagging brings Trouble

As Ash arrived in Johto with Prinplup after leaving Kanto...she headed for Notable Breeding Centers to pick up eggs, inspired from Professor Oak's Breeding Plan. However, for some she had in mind, she took a Riolu egg and a Ralts Egg, which she paid for with 20000 poke dollars each since they were rare eggs. But she follows her instincts because the pokemon she wants...are NOT here.

She traveled while carrying her new eggs. She followed her Ninja Sense, a psychic ability of all ninjas awakened through meditation and intensively strict mental training in nature. Some awaken it, some don't(they can never be good ninja if they don't have it and are made to leave), and if they do awaken it, level of strength varies. Prodigies like herself have promise to become a Jujitsu Master in a few years.

At Route 29, she found a Chikorita sunbathing. She caught it by battling it HERSELF since it was weak and Prinplup will be too much for the poor thing. Then following Chikorita is Cyndaquil where she found him on Route 33 where there's a population of Cyndaquil. She located the one her sense was nagging at and again, she battled it herself. At Ilex Forest, she met up with a shiny, and fairly small Noctowl. She battled it herself and because of its abilities, she has to fight with her eyes closed to avoid Hypnosis.

She gained their respect thus. Upon acquiring Noctowl, her eggs hatched into a wee baby female Riolu and a male Ralts to her luck. It's as she wanted! While she started training Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Noctowl and Prinplup hard, she gave a month of exploration to Riolu and Ralts, teaching them about the world before training them straightaway as they all lived in the mountains in Springtime. She was harder on Prinplup because of her dreams to be the strongest female Empoleon alive so she has to be strict and hard on herself. Needless to say the newcomers faced freaking boot camp.

At the end of Spring...Prinplup can no longer hold back at Level 75...

'This is it Prinplup!' Ash cried as Prinplup can no longer hold back evolution. 'Let's hope that you have the biggest horns a female Empoleon can have!' the other pokemon watched their most senior member Prinplup become a fully-evolved Empoleon. Ash recalled everyone in their pokeball before going to the nearest Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City to phone Professor Rowan in Sinnoh.

'Hello Professor? It's me, Ash.' said Ash.

/Hello Ash, it's been a year./ Professor Rowan greeted her. /I'd say your hard work paid off!/ he chuckled. /Imagine, at only your first try you're Champion!/ Ash grinned proudly. /By the transmission signals I'm getting, you're in Johto so does that mean you'll be tackling the Silver Conference?/

'Yes! Until I reach the Lily of the Valley Conference, then I'll quit.' said Ash. 'I'll shift to just traveling the world while ensuring I have a team per region.'

/I see...that's understandable. Doing the same thing over and over can get boring in a while, let me tell you./ Professor Rowan chuckled. /So why did you make a call Ash?/

'Well, it's about the world record about Empoleons.' said Ash. 'My Prinplup became an Empoleon and what's the World Record about biggest horns?'

/World Record eh? There's no such thing./ said Professor Rowan as Ash and Empoleon sputtered.

'N-no such thing?!' Ash sputtered out. 'Why?!'

/As you know, Empoleon are known for their immense pride Ash./ said Professor Rowan with a shiver. /While we know that their strength is reflected by the size of their horns, we're NOT suicidal in going to the icy regions where they live, and measure their horns for the world record books! A huge fight will ensue and that's after beating the daylights out of us! But I can tell you one thing./ he said. /We DID measure their horns by a quick glance when we said we wanted to study their culture and lifestyle so they let us be as long as we're not poachers but their guard is severely strict. I'll never forget that./ he chuckled. /Their leader has a 40 inches in size and as the leader, he indeed has the biggest horns in the flock. How about your Empoleon?/ he looked at Ash's Empoleon before gasping. /Oh my! The same!/ he gasped out as Empoleon looked thrilled. /But the coloring sure is strange...she's one of them Shinies./

'Shiny Pokémon? But she was normal as a Piplup and Prinplup.' Ash pointed out. Her Empoleon is indeed weird. Sure, she has gold horns, but her face, claws and feet are white, the black coloring was powder blue instead. But her lace, collar, tail and wings stayed the same.

/Changes do occur by some factors Ash. We're studying the mysteries of Shiny Pokémon for years and we're still at a loss on what makes them 'shiny' and they're extremely rare so watch out for Poachers./ said Professor Rowan. /I'd like to borrow your Empoleon for my study since we can't make any progress without a volunteer./

'If that's OK with her...I'm proud of this beauty at any rate Professor.' said Ash, petting Empoleon's head. 'And she's no kidnap victim type either. I raised her to be vicious to any criminal.' she grinned. 'They'll be in pieces with their equipment and trained to resist and endure shock and stun attacks with Pikachu's help.'

/That's good to hear, so are you up for volunteering Empoleon?/ Professor Rowan asked Empoleon. /You could also serve as an example for a Piplup I have in my care here. After the new trainers got their starters, I received three new ones straightaway to care for and raise to at least, know one move./ Empoleon looked thoughtful before nodding. /Thank you so much!/

'You got yourself a deal Professor.' said Ash. 'I'm sending her over right away. She's a Level 75 and she has to learn how to control her newfound growth and strength so be careful. She's no typical Trainer Empoleon!' she grinned impishly as the old man gulped.

/Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?/ he croaked as he got Empoleon. /I got her now Ash. We're going to the North, the home of wild Empoleon. Thanks again! I'll re-measure her horns since I can only judge at face value but it could be longer than what it seems from what I see by phone./

'Yes, take care of Empoleon and she likes Sweet and Sour Poffins!' Ash reminded before they put down the phone. 'Alright, now to get back Pikachu...' she phoned Professor Oak if she could take them back.

xxx

The Mountains...Pikachu was introduced to her Johto Team. From what she got from Professor Oak and Brock, Pikachu was shy and skittish about the job and reluctantly cooperated if only because the other female Pikachu went nuts about him since he was the 'best stud Pikachu' in Kanto. And no matter the specie, no male can say no to a female and counted down for when spring ends. The others were more cooperative but Butterfree and Pidgeot are VERY picky as expected of females so the males were fighting as a means to prove themselves worthy. They had a harder time with them than Pikachu! As for Charizard he got sent to a Charizard Reserve in Johto, the Charicific Valley to be with his own kind for the project and Charizard are rife in the area as the Valley is Charizard Training Camp for trainers who had no idea how to Train Charizard OR if Liza, the caretaker raises Charmander to become Charizards.

Pikachu was glad to be called back and never wanted to see a female Pikachu for quite some time.

Since Ash got Pikachu back, training got stricter...but Ash felt a nagging need to go somewhere in another two months into training.

She went to the Orange Islands to a specific Island for Slowking...and by then the weather has gone nuts.

Ash had to phone Lance and his Dragonite for help as she could not do what must be done without air transport-Noctowl is too small to carry her and Pidgeot and Charizard are in a project!

xxx

Lance got Ash's urgent message to help her out in the Orange Islands. 'Oh boy Ash, only you.' he groaned.

'What's up Lance?' one of the G-Men asked him.

'Ash is in the Orange Archipelago asking for my help with Dragonite.' he said. 'She knows the cause of the erratic weather we're having today. Somebody captured the Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres in the Elemental Islands. The Slowking told her what to do but because she's stranded, she needs help. One, going to the islands to bring the three treasures to the shrine despite the crazy weather and raging seas. Two, she has her hands full protecting Lugia whose song and the shrine needed that will restore the world while batting off the capturing machines and three, rescue the three birds from whoever the retard is. All she knows is they're up in the sky as the Poacher may own an airship or something. We're on an emergency worldwide sortie with the whole world on the line! If we fail, the whole world will drown once the Beast of the Sea Lugia watches over rises. Sea levels will rise drastically and the whole world will be done for!'

'Holy shit Lance, why is it that girl gets all this crazy luck?!'

'She told me trouble finds HER and she doesn't want trouble in the first place! I asked her what you said just now too!'

xxx

Orange islands...

Ash was using Chikorita, Noctowl, Ralts and Riolu in batting off the machines off Lugia as all her team are riding on Lugia while Noctowl and Ralts are on flight by Wings and Psychic Powers while Pikachu and Cyndaquil is protecting the shrine with Ash as the traps are shock proof and designed to capture the birds.

She was hoping the G-Men would show up. Lugia would take her but they all have their hands full with the traps. In four hours of endurance battles, a Hyper Beam shot out of nowhere.

'About damn time!' Ash cried in relief as Lance came with Dragonite and Dragonair.

'Hey! I was in Headquarters you know!' Lance said snarkily. 'The Cavalry has arrived as you asked for Ash!'

'Thanks!' said Ash weakly. 'Did you get what we need too? We're all at our limits here.'

'Right.' Lance took out a bag full of Energy and Healing Potions.

'Lugia, before we get back the treasures, please drink some.' Ash told Lugia, offering him medicine. 'We all need to be at our best and those machines pushed all of us to our limits. We can't save the world the way we are now. We're all stretched thin.'

**Very well. I shall take the medicine.** Lugia agreed by Telepathy and while Ash passed around the medicine to her Pokémon, the rest in Lance's bag went to Lugia and it took the whole stock. **I am alright now. It has taken effect.**

'Then let's go.' said Lance as Ash rode with him as her pokemon were riding on Lugia bar Noctowl and Ralts on flight. 'To Fire Island first!'

'Lance, what about the Poacher?' Ash asked him.

'An Anti-Air Combat Unit is sent to arrest him or them before they free Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Of course, they know by common sense to run like mad when they're out, we will be having three angry birds on our case!'

'Thank Mew.' Ash sighed. 'Stupid Poachers and Collectors don't know when well enough to leave alone.' she grumbled. 'Does it have to take epic disaster of this grand scale before they accept they made a fatal mistake that endangered millions of lives worldwide? Human arrogance sure is negatively impressive. Capturing and controlling Legendary Pokémon indeed! We'll all die before that kind of fool can enjoy because he'll die too!'

'Sometimes it takes that, Ash.' Lance sighed. 'In my job, I've seen and met such people before we arrested them.'

They just went past the Helicopter and one of the Cameramen saw them both...

'Now what?' Ash grunted as she answered her phone. 'Professor Oak? Yeah, it's us you saw. What's going on eh? You might wanna Loudspeaker THIS.' she said as after three seconds, she explained what was going on and they're there to fix the situation while bracing themselves for incoming a trio of birdy rampage...and she jokingly wished her name wasn't ASHley due to how the Legend was spoken...

After retrieving the three treasures...sure, that part is easy...but dealing with **them** on the way back ISN'T!

'Dragonite, Noctowl, we're counting on you!' Lance and Ash cried as they too, became Lugia's passengers while flying as fast as they could back to Slowking's Island. There, Professor Oak, Brock, Professor Ivy and some Cameramen are there.

'Ash!' Brock called out as Ash got off Lugia and ran for the Shrine.

'No time to waste, The seas are about to rise to flood us all!' Lance cried as the seas got wilder and rougher as Ash put the treasures in order.

'Lugia! It's all yours now!' Ash called out as she got off of the platform for Lugia to perch on and start singing. Sure enough, plenty happened. The stone pedestals corresponded to a note in the song. The seas calmed down and lowered. The Waterspouts slowly disappeared...and the raging birds stopped fighting and slowly approached the island while flying in a harmonious order as a green liquid material came out of the shrine and flowed out into the ocean, rapidly spreading worldwide. The stormy skies faded away and all was back to normal before Lugia flew away, followed by an arch of water twister behind him before splashing back into the water and the four legendaries continued flying together in harmony...before Lugia flew back to the island while the birds went back to their islands.

**The Beast of the Sea has been tamed once more.** said Lugia to all their heads by Telepathy. **We could not have done it without the Chosen One.** he said. **I shall now return to the sea and continue watching over the ocean.**

'Thanks for everything Lugia.' said Ash.

**No. Thank YOU.** said Lugia before nuzzling Ash with his head before spreading his wings. **Farewell Ash, Lance.** and he went back to the water. Ash sighed in relief before falling backwards.

'ASH!' Professors Oak and Ivy, Lance and Brock gasped out while the Pokémon panicked.

'...she's fast asleep.' said Slowking as Lance picked her up. 'She fought off machines stronger than her own physical ability.' he said as he showed them broken pieces of her badly-damaged weapon. 'She lost this and then used her own fists while enduring the electric shocks of the machines. Unlike her team who are better, she is not.' he said as he used Heal Pulse to heal her.

'No kidding, look at her fists and elbows...her knees and shins too. They're all badly bruised with red tinges.' Brock choked out worriedly.

'She did a damn good job hiding that from me...crazy girl.' Lance swore, shaking his head as Slowking did his magic, healing everything.

'She is fine now. She'll wake up on her own.' he said with a smile.

'Thank you very much Slowking.' said Professor Oak. 'What of the spheres Ash used in the shrine?'

'They have been consumed.' said Slowking. 'It'll take years for Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to reproduce them so I hope this does not happen again. Seriously.' he said, shaking his head. 'My duty is to remain here with vigil. In this generation, Ash fits the legend. Who knows who will the successor be should she pass on. Thus I must wait.'

'Indeed...my team has arrested the culprit while I assisted Ash.' said Lance. 'I'll take her to Johto where she can recover.' he said, taking out Ash's pokeballs and returned five of her team bar Pikachu who climbed up to his shoulder. 'She took on a gigantic responsibility no eleven year old should have shouldered because she happened to be at the right place at the right time.'

'Right...let's all go back now that everything is OK.' said Professor Ivy as everyone all departed for home.


End file.
